Secret Life Of The American Teenager 20
by mandypandy2002
Summary: Adrian's baby lives... Ben and Adrian stay married. Amy and Ricky have another baby... Grace and Jack have a baby... They are in the year of 2019.


**Ashley: *walks into her sister's apartment* hey Amy **

**Amy: hey Ashley what's up?**

**Ashley: nothing much just came to see how you John and Ricky are cause I felt lonely**

**Amy: we are doing good , John is in his room playing if you wanna go see him..and why are you lonely **

**Ashley: I'm lonely because I have no one to talk to. And okay i'll go see my little nephew. **

**Amy: Okay *Smiles* Hey ash would you like to stay for dinner?**

**Ashley: Sure Ams**

**Amy: Okay I don't know where Ricky went to.**

**Ashley: Did he go to work, or hang out with Ben and Adrian or something?**

**Amy: Yea if I remember right they called him to see if he wanted to come over..let me call him and see where he is and tell him that you are here and is gonna have dinner with us**

**Ashley: Okay… Well i'm gonna go in and see John.**

**Amy: Okay *Calls Ricky***

**Ashley: *walks in John's room* hey John how is my favorite and only nephew**

**John: *looks up from his toys* Oh Hey Aunt Ashley *smiles***

**Ashley: Hey John what you playing? **

**John: I am playing with trains **

**Ashley: oh trains sounds fun**

**John: Do you want to play with me Aunt Ashley?**

**Ashley: Sure. I have nothing better to do… I don't have my own kids to play with so I guess I'll be a nice aunt and play trains with my nephew**

**John: *smile* yay**

**Ashley: *laughs***

**John*plays trains with aunt Ashley***

**Ashley: *plays trains***

**Amy:* calls ricky***

**Ricky: *answer* hey babe**

**Amy: Hey babe what are you doing? Ashley came over to see what we are doing and she is gonna come hang and have dinner with us.**

**Ricky: Okay babe that's fine..I will be home soon stopped over to see Adrian and Ben to see how them and Mercy was.**

**Amy: okay babe..well i am gonna start dinner i will see ya when you get home love you.**

**Ricky: love you to babe bye babe**

**Amy: Bye babe *hangs up*...Ashley I just got off the phone with Ricky he said he will be home soon he went over to see Adrain and Ben and Mercy.**

**Ashley: Okay **

**Amy:*starts dinner***

**Ricky: *comes in the door* hey Ashley how are you?**

**Ashley: I'm fine I guess **

**Ricky: Well that's good...where is my wife?**

**Ashley: Making dinner**

**Ricky: Ahh ok..*looks out in kitchen* hey babe I am home. **

**Ashley: You and Amy thinking about having other kids?**

**Ricky: Hmm maybe we ain't sure yet. **

**Ashley: Oh cool, I'm never gonna have kids because I can't find the right find the right guy to have a kid with.**

**Amy: dinner is done you guys...can one you guys go get John?**

**Ashley: I'll go get him. *goes in John's room* Hey John dinner time**

**John: okay aunt ashley. *walks out of bedroom and goes to kitchen* **

**Ashley: *sits down at the table***

**John: *sits down by ashley* hi mommy hi daddy.**

**Ricky: hey John, what did you do today?**

**John: I played trains with Aunt Ashley.**

**Ricky: That's so cool John.**

***The next morning at the Boykewich house***

**Ben: Hey Adrian**

**Adrian: Hey Ben**

**Ben: how are my two favorite girls**

**Adrian: We are good *smiles***

**Ben: That's good**

**Mercy: Hi daddy!**

**Ben: Hi Mercy**

**Mercy: Good morning mommy**

**Adrian: Good morning sweetheart**

**Mercy: what we doing today?**

**Adrian: What do you wanna do today?**

**Mercy: we go to park **

**Adrian: Sure we can**

**Mercy: *jumps up and down* yay**

**Adrian: Go get ready**

**Mercy: okay *runs in bedroom and tries on every outfit***

**Adrian: *grabs a bag and puts snacks in it***

**Mercy: *runs back out* okay mommy I ready**

**Adrian: *grabs keys and grabs Mercy* **

**Mercy: is daddy coming with us?**

**Adrian: you can ask if he wants to go with us**

**Mercy: daddy you want to go park?**

**Ben: yeah sure**

**Adrian:*buckles up Mercy up in her seat***

**Mercy: *kicks feet* I don't want be in this seat mommy**

**Adrian: you have to be sweety for safety**

**Mercy: okay mommy**

**Adrian:*gets in drives seat as we wait for Ben to come out***

**Ben: *comes out and gets in passengers seat*Adagjggg**

**Adrian:*drives to the park***

**Mercy: are we there yet?**

**Adrain:*pulls up at the park* yes we are here**

**Mercy: yay *unbuckles self***

**Adrain: *gets out of the car and gets Mercy out***

**Mercy: yay park**

**Adrain: go have fun sweetheart**

**Mercy: okay mommy *runs over to the slides***

**Adrain:*sits on bench and watches***

**Mercy: *slides down the slide and laughs***

**Adrain: *watches and smiles***

**Ben: she's so cute **

**Adrian: yes she is**

**Ben: *smiles***


End file.
